johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens: Colonial Marines
Summary Aliens: Colonial Marines is a game for the Playstation 3 that's a indirect sequal to one of the more famous futuristic sci-fi movies of all time. Story Around 14 weeks after a team of Colonial Marines led by Lt. William Gorman were dispated to the planet Acheron (LV-426) to check on the colony known as Hadley's Hope only to suffer brutal and severe casualties and only 4 subjects were to survive, and one of the survivors Cpl. Dwayne Hicks has released a distress call from the USS Sulaco which was the only known contact by the team. Now another team of Colonial Marines led by Cpt. Jeremy Cruz must explore the Sulaco and find out what has happened. But what they'll soon realize that the mission will become far more complicated. Game Modes Campaign Mode Play solo or with a friend in this mode that takes you to the USS Sulaco, Hadley's Hope and Beyond. Multiplayer There are many different multiplayer modes in this game. There's team deathmatch, where you, another team of Marines and even Xenomorphs compete to see who kills the most. There's also extermination, where Marines must destroy eggs while the Xenomoprhs try to protect them, and then there's escape mode, where the Marines must complete a series of objectives while the Xenomorphs must kill the Marines before they complete the objectives. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I've been watching this game for quite some time, and even saw quite a few demo videos on Youtube about this game. As being a fan of the second movie, I wanted to have this game. Of course, this was a birthday present (as I turned 30 this past weekend) and this game was worth the wait. Here's my review. Graphics The Graphics in this game are very clear and nothing short of outstanding. The developers of this game spared no expense when it came to bringing out the environment and the feel of the movie. The Backgrounds are clear and have great lighting effects and the Character models are very well detailed and move very fluidly. '''Rating: '''10 Music The soundtrack of the game has a good mix of old and new. As is to say that there's some tracks borrowed from the Aliens movie as well as some unique to this game. Of course true to Aliens fashion, the music is Ambient and not what you want to listen to on your I-Pod. '''Rating: '''8 Sound/Voice The sounds in this game are just as great as the graphics. The sounds of the M-41A Pulse Rifle and the hisses of the Xenomorphs are very close (if not identical) to the movies as you can get. The voices are also a mix of old and new, there's voices from the movie (like Lance Henrikson who voices Bishop) as well as new voices, these new voices have mixed success (for instance O'Neal's voice sounds a lot like Guile from Super Street Fighter 4, which makes this game lose a few points for this category) '''Rating: '''8.5 Gameplay/Controls The gameplay of this game is also very good (though not great). But what I personally like it is that the game (being a FPS) is that it differentiates itself from the ''Call of Duty ''games. Instead of having a health meter that completely restores itself when you don't get hit, it only restores to the segment, that means you must maintain your health by finding First Aid Kits and Body Armor. There's also an assortment of weapons that you can either find or until you reach a certain rank in order to obtain (you can also find certain weapons that were used in the movie). The controls are something to get used to however, though not overly difficult, but if you played Aliens VS. Predator it'll be hard to make this transition, but once you get used to the different button layouts it shouldn't be much of a problem. '''Rating: '''8.5 Replay Value During gameplay (and like in Aliens VS. Predator) you collect many items. Apart from the legendary weapons (weapons used in the movie) you can also collect dog tags from different Marines and even listen to audio dairies to undertsand the nature of the movie and the game. So, if you haven't collect them all, you might want to play the game again to make sure you do. '''Rating: '''8 Final Thoughts As I said before. This game was definately worth the wait. Plus, this game is almost nothing like Call of Duty it's more challenging (more so than you think). So, I would recommend those to play this game (though not for children or the easily frightened). But overall this is a great play. '''Overall Rating: '''8.5